


first impressions

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [98]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy wasn't someone whom she particularly wanted to share her umbrella with, but Clarke wasn't grudging enough to let him get soaked while they both watched Octavia's soccer game.</p><p>{ Prompt: you offer to share your umbrella but jesus you're too short, here give it to me }</p>
            </blockquote>





	first impressions

As the cold, late fall drizzle had cleared most of the crowd away for the second half of the soccer game, Clarke easily spotted Bellamy a few yards down the side of the field. She pretended she hadn’t though and let her umbrella drift to the right to block him from sight. While she might be here to watch Octavia’s last game of the season, she wasn’t about to do it with her roommate’s asshole brother at her side.

The whistle sounded, and Clarke yelled out encouragement to her friend as she took the field. The wind picked up and buffeted her umbrella. It was raining harder now, and more people were retreating to their cars or back to campus. Bellamy wasn’t, though. He stood there, arms crossed and shoulders hunched against the chill, without a raincoat or umbrella. From the corner of her eye, Clarke noted how his curls started to flatten from getting more and more wet. A flicker of guilt went through her. With a sigh, she called out his name.

She had to call it twice more and add in a beckoning nod of her head for him to come over.

“Thanks,” he murmured as he stepped under her raised umbrella.

Clarke glanced up at him, trying to think of something to say. He just stared out at the field as she watched a few drips of water slid down his freckled nose.

The yell of a referee startled her focus back to the game. A few more plays passed before she heard Bellamy let out a sigh.

“Need the umbrella a little higher, princess,” he said.

Shooting him a dark glare, she obliged silently. A few minutes later though, she felt the umbrella move in her hand, and she winced. Immediately she raised it another few inches. “Sorry.”

“You could just let me hold it.”

“It won’t happen again.”

Not five minutes later though, she was distracted by a near-miss goal by the opposing team and let her hand holding the umbrella drop again. After a frustrated exhale from Bellamy, though, she suddenly wasn’t holding the umbrella anymore.

“Hey!” she exclaimed.

“I’d like to actually watch my sister’s game, Clarke, not the inside of your umbrella.”

Instead of replying, she tried to grab it back. Bellamy just jerked the handle out of her reach, briefly exposing her to the rain in the process. She hissed from the sudden wetness sprayed across her face.

“Sorry,” he muttered, sounding genuine.

She just stared at the field as she wiped rain from her cheeks. Then she shivered–once because a cold breeze whipped around them, then again because Bellamy curled a hand around her far shoulder and rubbed his palm there to warm her.

“You don’t have a coat?” he asked gruffly.

“You don’t have an umbrella?” she retorted, though her voice lacked any real bite.

When she glanced up at him, she caught the very slightest smile at the corners of his mouth. She couldn’t help smiling a bit in return, nor could she help melting into his warm embrace when he pulled her just the slightest bit closer.

Maybe Octavia’s asshole brother wasn’t such an asshole after all.


End file.
